Stronger
by BubblyShell22
Summary: After their defeat at the hands of Shredder, the Turtles are picking up the pieces and realize that as long as they have each other, they can overcome anything. Takes place after "The Gauntlet."


Stronger

A/N: I know it's been a little while since I've posted anything, so I've decided to start writing again. This little one-shot will be taking place after the episode "The Gauntlet" which was an awesome episode. I've had this little story in my head for a while, so I thought it was a good time to post it now. I hope you all enjoy it. I've been enjoying this new Turtles series, and I'm glad they're back. The Shredder fight was freaking awesome and one of my favorite episodes ever.

Disclaimer: TMNT and all related properties belong to Nickelodeon. I only own the plot of the story.

Summary: After their defeat at the hands of Shredder, the Turtles are picking up the pieces and soon realize that they must stick together in order to become a stronger unit. Takes place after "The Gauntlet."

Leonardo stared as one by one his brothers were tossed around like rag dolls. What was it going to take to defeat this guy? He lunged at Shredder, his katanas raised high, but Shredder blocked Leo's strikes and forced him back. Leo took a moment to clutch at his wounded side, the pain making its presence known. But before he could do anything else, Shredder had picked him up and pinned him to the wall, his gauntlet at Leo's throat. Leo gasped for air, his eyes wide with terror as a third blade inched toward his throat. Shredder was going to kill him, and there was nothing he could do. He was helpless and at the Shredder's mercy.

"Leo, wake up. Come on, bro, I know you can hear me. You're having a nightmare."

22222

Leo sat bolt upright in bed, gasping for air. He felt someone rubbing his shell and realized that he was in his room and not on the rooftops with Shredder. He tried to calm himself down and managed to turn to see that Raphael was with him.

Raph's green eyes stared at his brother in concern. "You okay, Chief?" he asked.

Leo shook his head. He wasn't okay at all. It had felt so real. "Why are you here?" he asked his brother.

"I was on my way from the bathroom when I heard you gasping," Raph replied. "It looked like you were having a really bad nightmare."

"I was," Leo whispered. "I dreamed I was pinned by Shredder again. It felt so real, and I couldn't breathe." He shivered at the memory of not being able to get air in his lungs and not being able to get out of Shredder's grasp. He braced himself for a snide comment from his red-clad brother, but it never came.

Instead, Raph just rubbed Leo's shell in soothing circles. "Yeah, I hear you," he answered. "I had one like that, too. It's after I'm fried by that sign and can't get up. I hear Mikey begging me to wake up and I don't respond to him even though I want to. It's just horrible to think about what this guy has done to us."

"We were too overconfident, Raph," Leo told him. "We thought we could beat him, and we couldn't. We messed up."

"Well, next time, we won't mess up," Raph growled. "We'll show that idiot that he can't mess with us again." There was a fire in his eyes as he thought about Shredder and what had happened.

"I don't think we're ready for that yet," Leo reminded him. "We need to heal first."

Raph sighed. "Yeah, I know," he said. "Hey, I think I know what might make you feel better. Come on."

Curious, Leo followed his brother to the living room and smiled when Raph patted a spot next to him on the couch. Leo sat next to his brother, and Raph wrapped the blanket that was usually draped over the couch over them and turned on the TV. When they were little and had nightmares, they used to steal downstairs and watch TV until they fell asleep again. Splinter often knew about it and though he reprimanded them, he understood why they did what they did.

"Can I join you?" a voice asked. The two brothers turned to see Mikey standing there, the teddy bear he cherished so much tucked under his arm. They nodded and made room for Mikey to sit beside them on Leo's other side. They knew Mikey had also suffered a nightmare and wanted to be comforted by their old ritual.

Not long after, Don came in and asked, "Is there room for one more?" The three brothers nodded and made room for their fourth brother. Wrapped up in the blanket, the four brothers watched infomercials and teased each other about the various products. They felt better being together, and soon they drifted off into sleep, seeking solace in one another's presence.

Splinter came in and saw his boys cuddled together like that. It made him feel good that they drew strength from each other despite what happened to them, and he knew that as long as they had each other they could get through anything. He smiled and made himself comfortable in his favorite armchair, wanting to be close to the sons he loved.

22222

The next morning the Turtles woke up refreshed from their sleep and ready to start a new day. Because of their wounded states, there would be no practice, but Splinter still insisted that they gather for some meditation and discussion. He smiled at his sons as he saw them come in and waited until they seated themselves on the floor.

"My sons, before we begin our meditation session, I would like to tell you that I am proud of all of you," he began. "Despite what has happened, you have all proven the adage that what does not kill you makes you stronger."

"What does that mean, Sensei?" Raph asked him.

"It means that even though you have suffered a defeat, you have drawn strength from each other and have still banded together," he responded. "As long as you have each other, nothing can hurt you."

"Well, we're still hurt, Sensei," Leo reminded him, wincing as he clutched at his side.

Splinter nodded. "Yes, you are hurt physically, but you have sought the strength to heal by being together as a unit," he said. "What I saw last night confirmed my belief that you will get through this defeat and be stronger than ever when the time comes. It will take time, but I believe that you can do anything. The important thing is that you remember that you are brothers and that by sticking together you will show your strength. Do you understand?"

"Hai, Sensei," they replied. Splinter was right. As long as they had each other, nothing could tear them apart, and when the time came, they'd face Shredder again and show him what it was like to be a real family. He would never be able to tear them apart. With that thought in their mind, the four brothers meditated and waited for their chance to rise from their defeat.

The End

A/N: I really hope that came out right. So, what did you think? Did you like it or hate it? I hope to have more one-shots out soon as well as two chapter stories based on the Nick universe. I love this show. In fact, this story was based on the Kelly Clarkson song "Stronger." As soon as I heard the song, I immediately thought of the Turtles. In fact, a lot of her songs on her Greatest Hits album make me think of the Turtles, so look for more one-shots based on these songs to come out soon. Feel free to leave a review and have a shelltastic day.


End file.
